She loves you!
by AlphaPhi
Summary: After OotP Harry is in love! But does she love him?


She loves you  
  
AlphaPhi  
  
Song fic based on a Beatles song. I don't own anything, OK? After OoTP.   
  
She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah   
  
She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah   
  
She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Harry was deeply depressed. Almost a month has passed from the return to the Dursleys and all he could do was think about everything that happened during the previous months.  
  
The most unbelievable was that what was always on his mind were the words exchanged by Ron and Ginny.  
  
"Good for you. Just choose someone - better - next time."  
  
And worst of all, her answer.  
  
"Well, I've chosen Dean Thomas, would you say he's better?"  
  
Well, you see Harry was completely sure about his own feelings. After the frustrated relationship with Cho Chang, he finally noticed Ginny. Ron's little sister - Yes - but also a beautiful girl. A perfect body, an angel's face - but now - she didn't like him as before. She had dated that Ravenclaw and now - it seems that she fancies Dean.  
  
And Harry's depression deepened more and more.  
  
Little effect made the daily letters that Ron, Lupin, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Tonks and even Moody sent. Only two people made him feel a little better - Hermione and Luna.   
  
Hermione because she phoned him everyday with news about the Weasleys, specially including a certain redhead girl. And Luna was writing telling the most absurd stories published by her father's magazine.  
  
Both girls agreed to make him a surprise party, with Dumbledore's OK. It was the day before his birthday and the girls went to visit him. And they would invite him to came to Luna's home, where they had set the party.   
  
You think you've lost your love   
  
Well I saw her yesterday   
  
It's you she's thinking of   
  
And she told me what to say   
  
She said she loves you   
  
And you know that can't be bad   
  
She loves you   
  
And you know you should be glad   
  
Hermione arrived first and while they were awaiting Luna, Harry and her talked.  
  
"Hermy - I don't think I'd like to visit Luna. She's being nice and all but-"  
  
"Harry! Don't tell me! You fancy Luna!"  
  
"No, that's not the point. You know - I fancy -"  
  
"Chang. But she doesn't deserve you, Harry!"   
  
"No that's not the point either," said Harry totally red "Cho is past. I fell in love with-"  
  
"Parvati! I can't believe Harry! That's nice!"   
  
"Won't you please stop interrupting me? It's Ginny, OK?"  
  
Harry was three shades of purple now.  
  
"Easy, Harry! Of course I've already noticed that you fancy Ginny. I just have to say her name and your mood gets better. It's the only subject that interests you nowadays. And I have some news for you-"  
  
"Spill it, Hermy"  
  
"Well, yesterday I went to The Burrow and we talked. I told her about my suspicion- that you had finally noticed her and was sick of jealousy for Dean and her. I'm right, am I not?"  
  
"Hermione Granger, I can't believe you did that!" Said Harry looking down ashamed.  
  
"Well she confessed she still has a crush-"  
  
"I knew it! That bloody Ravenclaw!"  
  
"HARRY!"   
  
"That Son of-"  
  
"Harry Potter! I wont tell you any more! Stop it!"  
  
"I'm sorry Hermy! Go on!"   
  
"Well she still loves-"  
  
"That Git!"   
  
"Harry, honestly!"  
  
"OK. OK."  
  
"You!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She loves you, my dear friend!"   
  
She said you hurt her so   
  
She almost lost her mind   
  
But now she says she knows   
  
You're not the hurting kind   
  
"Ahn? How come?"  
  
"She told me she was trying to forget you because you were with Chang- And the she thought that you fancied Luna-"  
  
"Luna is only a friend!"   
  
"Well I know that you don't love Luna, but she might - Harry, please don't hurt her, OK?  
  
"Of course I won't hurt Luna. She's my friend! Tell me more about Ginny!"  
  
"Well-"  
  
She said she loves you   
  
And you know that can't be bad   
  
She loves you   
  
And you know you should be glad   
  
She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah   
  
She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah   
  
With a love like that   
  
You know you should be glad   
  
You know it's up to you   
  
I think it's only fair   
  
Pride can hurt you too   
  
Apologise to her   
  
"And what I'm supposed to do now?"  
  
"You have to talk to her. Open your heart! Tell her your feelings."  
  
"I don't- I can't!"   
  
"You must do it! And soon! What if she finds another? Dean is interested and he is cool you know! Look! Luna is here! Let's go! Talk to Ginny as soon as possible!"  
  
At Luna's  
  
The house seemed deserted. No lights. Harry, Luna and Hermione get in. suddenly the lights are turned on- "Surprise! Happy Birthday, Harry!"   
  
Everyone that he cared was there surprising him.  
  
"Ahn? But- It's not today, it's tomorrow!"  
  
"Well, today was the only time that all of us could be here, but if you wish- don't open your gifts now. Save them for tomorrow!" Answered Luna.  
  
"Are you nuts? I can't wait a second!"  
  
Everybody laughed.  
  
After the party Luna and Hermione talk.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Yes, Luna."  
  
"Are my eyes betraying me or Harry is finally fancying Ginny?"  
  
"See, Luna-"  
  
"You know, Harry is a good friend and I would like if he found somebody- Ginny would be perfect! She confessed last year that she was trying everything to forget her crush on Harry, but with no success."  
  
"I agree. And you? Fancy who?"  
  
"Well- You're not gonna laugh at me, are you?  
  
"Of course not!"   
  
"Neville.''  
  
"If I can help-"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
At the same time Ginny and Harry finally can talk alone.  
  
"Ginny-"  
  
"Yes, Harry-"  
  
"Ginny, I-"  
  
"Harry, You're making me nervous. Tell me what you want, now! Why did you call me here?"  
  
"Ginny, Hermy told me that you still love me and-"  
  
"And you don't, do you? I knew it! How can I be so stupid! Love someone that will never love me back!"  
  
"Ginny-"  
  
"You don't have to say anything, Harry. I'm sorry, OK?"  
  
And Ginny tried to leave, tears in her eyes, but Harry pulled her by the arm, and took her in his arms. Ginny's and Harry's hearts were beating as one, in a fast rhythm, and then he whispered in her ear. "If you don't let me talk, you'll never hear what you want so much. I love you and I wish you were my girlfriend. Do you accept me?"  
  
Ginny was wordless. She just stared him in shock.  
  
Harry got his lips close to the little redhead's face and began to kiss her tears. And his lips were getting closer to hers.   
  
When he was almost kissing her, Ginny said. "Please pinch me, for I must be dreaming-"  
  
Harry didn't pinch her, but kissed her with passion instead and whispered- "If it's a dream, please don't wake me up"  
  
Because she loves you   
  
And you know that can't be bad   
  
She loves you   
  
And you know you should be glad   
  
She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah   
  
THE END 


End file.
